Enchanted
by wildhorses1492
Summary: The is a short one-shot for the song Enchanted, by Taylor Swift. set in pre-revolutionary times. slight OOC.
1. Enchanted

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter,_

_Faking smiles_

_Same old, tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

* * *

Lady Samantha faked a smile as her Host and Hostesses' daughter Rachel, gossiped about one of the dancing couples or other. She even forced a laugh when she told an annoying joke about one of her many beaus.

How she hated balls! But her father, Lord Forster told her she must go in her mother's place, her mother having passed away several years ago. She mostly went because her grandmother forced her to go saying that it was high time she started looking for a husband.

As if she wanted one of those! She would rather be an old maid, spend her time riding her pony, Ace, and taking care of her other animals, than having to marry someone who would control her, she knew it was a slim chance that she would find someone who was interested in the same things that she was.

Her eyes traveled around the room, when suddenly she noticed someone she hadn't seen before, a young man, around her age. He was tall and dark, taller than almost everyone else. His sword glittered with gold in the light.

He was wearing knee-high brown boots and black breaches. His hair was also black, but he didn't tie it place with a ribbon, as seemed to be the fashion for men these days, but with what looked like a small piece of some sort of rope. She blushed and turned away when she noticed him staring back at her.

* * *

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

* * *

Samantha glanced back at him to see if he was still looking at her, and he was. He had his head tilted to one side, and the question of _'Have we met?'_ in his dark brown eyes.

Most men asked her that when they introduced themselves to her. She thought it was because they had been friends of her parents' before her mother had died. Her grandmother always said she looked like Lady Louise when she had been younger.

But she knew that she had never met this particular man before. As she turned back to her supposed 'friends' she noticed him walking this way. When she turned again slightly, she was surprised to notice that he was standing next to her. Rachel suddenly exclaimed,

"Jacob! I didn't know you had been invited! These are my friends, Carlotta Idantilma, she's from Italy you know, Daisy Somersby, Katharina von Waldheim, Elizabeth Brooke, and Lady Samantha Forster, she and her father, Lord Forster, are from Bristol, they have recently moved here, and this ladies, is Jacob Ely, his father is a merchant with the Americans."

He nodded politely as she introduced each friend in turn, and Rachel, having done her duty of introducing the new girl to a nice eligible boy, went back to her gossip. Jacob turned back to her. Samantha walked a slight ways away from Rachel and her group, and then turned back to him.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" He asked by way of conversation.

"To be honest, no, not really, I would much rather be riding." He nodded in agreement.

"Not to sound too forward, but where are you from, your accent isn't well, British?" Samantha asked.

"America." Was his one-worded reply, she noticed he didn't seem to want to talk much about himself.

"Is Miss Slocum really your friend, because you seem much too kind to be friends with her." He stated an amused glint in his eyes.

"No, she was asked to well, sort of chaperone me at this party, get me acquainted with someone."

"You seem to have done that." He said, smiling slightly, she smiled in return.

* * *

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

* * *

As the ball ended, he took her hand, bowed, and said,

"It was enchanting to meet you, Lady Samantha, I hope we meet again."

She blushed and looked down, hoping he didn't see her blush.

* * *

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

As she and her father rode home in their coach, she looked out the window at the sparkling night sky, hoping she would remember this night for the rest of her life. Every time she thought about him she blushed. They had spent the entire ball together. She wondered if he also knew she had been enchanted to meet him too.

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

The following week there was another ball. Sam grumbled and groaned as her grandmother fixed her hair for the evening ball. She asked why she had to go to another ball, and her grandmother replied that the balls were welcoming balls, to introduce them into the society.

What she didn't say was that she hoped her granddaughter would find a good match at one of these balls as well. That evening, Sam was now only slightly surprised to see Jacob Ely there. After she stood talking with another bunch of girls for a while, he came over and they talked as before.

He told her about his family, that he had six brothers and that they were all in charge of one of his father's ships, how he had recently been given a ship of his own. The night seemed to pass too fast for her, as once again they were parting ways.

In her room that night she stayed up wondering if he had someone he loved back home in America. She wished he was at her house right now so she could ask him herself. She blushed as she thought that, suddenly there was knocking at her bedroom door. She went over and opened it, knowing it wouldn't be him, even though a small part of her wanted it to be. Her grandmother was on the other side. Frowning, she asked,

"What are you doing up so late, you know we have another ball tomorrow! Now go to bed."

She closed the door softly behind her grandmother, and wrapped her arms around herself as she sat on her window seat, knowing exactly what she'd have said if it had been _him_…

* * *

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_

_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and say 'Hey…'_

* * *

They went to two or more balls and parties every month, she saw less and less of Jacob, until he never came to them anymore. It was now September, and the ball she had most recently gone to had been quite unusual…

She had been wandering around, away from the ball room and the gossips, when she walked past a door and heard men's voices on the other side; she stopped to listen, noticing that her fathers' was among them.

"These pirate raids are getting out of hand!"

"We need to tell the colonies to stop harboring these traitors to the crown, they are profiting from our losses I tell you!"

"Yes."

"I agree."

"None of our merchandise is safe on the high seas with these mutinous sailors drifting in and out of the fog."

"Forster, my sources tell me that the boy your daughter used to talk with is a pirate, you should be careful, he could charm her with some wonderful tales of the sea, and then whisk her away! I'd be more careful who she spends her time with."

Samantha didn't recognize the voice, but what the man had said had her worried. Jacob couldn't possibly be a pirate, could he?

Several days later, she got the first of many letters.

* * *

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

She would reply almost as soon as she got them, but in the back of her mind she would remember what that man had said, and the offhand manner in which Jacob had told her about his father giving him one of his ships to commandeer, as if it hadn't been a most important thing to him. They had been writing back and forth for almost a year, when he wrote in his last letter that he was coming back to England, on some important business, and wondered if he might see her while he was there? She replied yes, but worried her letter wouldn't reach him in time.

* * *

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

* * *

Four months passed, and she wondered if he had gotten her letter. That evening she was entering the stable yard to put Ace up for the night, after having gone riding with her friend, Jen. She was startled and when she saw someone appear out of the shadows of the stable yard. She was about to call for help when she noticed that it was Jacob. She smiled at him in surprise and quickly jumped down from her horse and rushed over to him.

"Where have you been? Why have you been gone so long? And why aren't you waiting up at the house?" she queried.

"Yes, I'm fine, and yes, I did have a good journey down here to see you." He said smiling at her softly. She blushed and looked down. Her grandmother always said she had lovely features, but it was a shame she was always spoiling them by blushing.

She felt as if she was always blushing when he said something. She was slightly surprised when he put his finger under her chin and turned her face back to his.

"You know you are very beautiful when you blush, but you ruin it by looking down, as if you've done something wrong." He said softly. She was not at all surprised when he kissed her though. He put his arms around her waist and drew her towards him. It was wonderful until…

"Samantha Anne! What are you doing out here at this time of night, alone with this young man, hiding in the dark, do you want to ruin yourself?" They broke apart, startled, while her father practically shouted.

"And you, come closer to the light so I can see who you are." Lord Forster said motioning to Jacob to come closer. Samantha could tell her father was taken aback at first, then composed himself slightly and said;

"How dare you even step foot on my estate! I should have you arrested, for being a traitor, and a pirate! What do you have to say for yourself? Do you wish to deny what I've said?" her father finished, staring expectantly at Jacob. He looked down at Sam momentarily, sighed and said;

"I came to your estate this way to talk to your daughter, because you and I both know that you wouldn't have let me talk to her if I had asked you."

"And no, I cannot deny what you've said because in a way I am a traitor, by going against the king's taxes, and I am most certainly a pirate, although I wanted to tell Samantha that in a different setting, I suppose now is as good as ever."

"You wouldn't dare arrest me, whose ships are the only ones that get safely to their ports? Whose ships are watched so that they aren't attacked by marauding pirates, like me?"

"Yours and you can't deny it."

"I don't know why I do this for you, perhaps it's because I love your daughter, maybe it's just because I like the fact that I've got you stuck where you can't arrest or charge me, or maybe it's because I'm losing interest in your trade goods."

Even as he spoke, both men knew that wasn't the reason.

* * *

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

"Fine, I won't report you, but there's nothing to stop me from banning you from seeing my daughter! Be off with you now!"

Jacob looked down at Sam, "Are you sorry for what I did, what I am?" He asked she knew he was referring to kissing her, and to being a pirate.

"No, I'm not; I just don't want you to go!" She replied, tears in her eyes.

"I'll come back." He promised, he kissed her briefly, and moved away from her to his black mare that was standing tethered by the stable doors, all under her father's frowning gaze. As he galloped down the drive, she let her tears fall. She prayed that she would someday see him again, as her father took her by the arm and led her back to the manor.

* * *

_This is me praying that_

* * *

She cried herself to sleep, wondering what her grandmother would say to her about this tomorrow. Would she ever see him again? As the days passed she thought of him incessantly.

Curious about what he had told her father she would ask every now and then how his ships were doing, he would frown and reply that they were fine, and that she needed to be thinking about something befitting a young lady, and not about business matters. Soon though her father found out about her letters, and forbid even that small communication.

* * *

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

Another year passed, and her friend Jen married Ryan Slocum. She turned eighteen, and people started to talk about how quiet and withdrawn from society Lady Samantha had gotten ever since she had met that American two years ago.

Sam didn't care that it was gossiped that she would be an old maid. Because she wouldn't marry _any_ of the young men that called on her, even though she could have her pick of anyone she chose.

* * *

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

Her father sent her to go spend the summer with her younger cousins on her mother's side, who lived by the cove, thinking that if they took her back out to society and to parties; she would soon forget the young pirate who had so obviously stolen her heart. How was he to know that his sister-in-law and her husband had dealings with pirates? And that they were against the King's taxes?

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

* * *

Sam stood on the balcony, looking out at the moon rising over the ocean, her fifteen and sixteen-year- old cousins dancing and playing around in the parlor with the rest of their large family behind her. She didn't pay any attention to the butler announcing someone to see her aunt and uncle, Countess Susan, and Count Andrew. Lowered voices spoke behind her, and then footstep's approached her, thinking it was her uncle she turned, and was startled to see that it was Jacob, he smiled at her. She ran over to him, crying from happiness.

"How…what?" she asked looking up at him. He brushed her tears away, and just looked at her for several minutes, before replying;

"Your aunt and uncle, we do business together, apparently your father wrote them and told them about why he was sending you here, and they in turn wrote to me. I came as quickly as I could when I heard."

"Would you be willing to marry me? I know being the wife of a pirate wouldn't be wonderful, but you'd love America, and my parents would adore you." He finished simply.

"Yes, I'd love to be your wife." She replied, smiling through her tears.

They didn't notice as the Count and Countess ushered their children from the room.

* * *

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

* * *

By the end of summertime, the entire countryside knew that Samantha Forster had married an American. But Jen knew her friend had married for love and happiness, not to spite her father. So she told everyone spreading lies and gossip, that there was worse a girl could do.

* * *

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

* * *

Jacob had insisted they go to see her father, saying it was wise to tell him in person that they were going to America, than telling him in a letter. Sam was worried, what would he say? How would Gram act? As they entered the foyer of her father's manor she became even more anxious, she clutched Jacob's arm nervously.

"It will be fine, you'll see." Jake whispered in her ear as the butler announced them to the drawing room filled with people.

She looked over at her father, wondering what he was thinking, as his face seemed almost expressionless. Suddenly he spoke,

"Samantha, perhaps I've been wrong, to keep you two apart, even though it didn't stop you to from marrying," he said quietly. "I hear your going to America." He added, in an offhand manner.

"Yes, sir, I wanted to tell you before my ship sailed, as that would be better than receiving a letter in two or three months." Jake said. Her father nodded in agreement. They talked until Jake told her it was time for them to meet his ship. When they were in the carriage Sam told him;

"I'm glad father has gotten over his anger and dislike of you, I would've been so distressed if he hadn't accepted our marriage." He put his arm around her and she leaned into him as he said;

"Yes, it has ended very well."

* * *

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

* * *

The voyage to America was not as long as Jake had thought it was going to be, a fair wind, calm seas and they were in a Virginian port just inside of two months. Jake had been right, his family did welcome her, and when Jake was away, plundering something on the high seas his mother, Maxine, would invite her to come and live with them, instead of being in her ' large empty house' even though it was full of servants.

And she would.

But when she knew he was due in port, she would go back to her house and stand on the walk, and look out to sea, waiting till his ship was in sight, before she went down to get the household ready for his return.

The most unusual thing, his mother said when they had been married for a year, was that now his raids were far and few in between, as if they were a pastime. Sam had blushed, wondering how many of his 'raids' were actually him coming to see her.

That evening as she stood on the walk and watched his ship enter the harbor by moonlight, she smiled, knowing that he was in love with her, and she was the one waiting on him to come home.

* * *

_Please don't be in love with someone else,_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you… _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well, what do you think? This is set in pre-revolutionary times, so you can choose any year you want this to be set in. Do you think I should do a chaptered fic of this story? Please leave a review telling me what you think of this story! Thanks ~ W.H.1492 **


	2. Author's note! please read!

**, OK, I just wanted to tell everyone who reviewed this story, that I'm going to do a chaptered fic on this One-Shot. Alexia Thanks for that wonderful review! Katrina the Unicorn, thanks for that lovely PM! the reason for the OOC is because Jake and Sam didn't know each other growing up, so Sam would've never gotten hurt, and so-on.**

**Because I noticed that in the books it says that Jake got quieter after Sam was sent to San Fran, since in this plotline she _didn't _ever get hurt, he never had any reason to withdraw into himself. I just wanted you guys to know that! **

**Anyway, back in this time-period young men, (Around Jake's age.) were supposed to go looking for wives, and when girls turned sixteen-seventeen, they were supposed to be introduced into society to find "suitable husbands", in other words, they went husband shopping. Anyone and everyone would do, as long as he was equal to, or above her rank. Anyone below her station was considered unsuitable. **

**Now, on to "Pirates"...**

**I made Jake a pirate because, well I couldn't really think of any other occupation that would put him so close to Sam, unless he was a duke or something. And we all know that Jake would NEVER fit into the roll of Aristocracy. I'm NOT trying to romanticize Pirates in any way, just so ya know. in the time I've set my plotline in, the American colonies supported and harbored pirates. Pirates would give them goods at a low price, goods that England put high taxes on. **

**(I'm NOT trying to make England look bad, or piracy look good, I'm just stating facts for my chaptered fic.) **

**Also pirates would sometimes be spies, working with English Aristocrats who were against the King's taxes. There is SO much on this subject that I'm NOT even going to go into it all.**

**Oh! I forgot to tell you that Sam's aunt, Countess Susan, is really her Aunt Sue from the books. I had to call her Susan because "Sue" was the nickname the English common folk used for "Susan". I had to make her name sound more cultured.**

**Hope you enjoy the Fic when I put out the first chapter!**

**(Also, I'll put in more of the details that I left out of the one-shot.)**

**~ W.H.1492 **


End file.
